Scarlett Benami
Present Timedfhjkdshfuahsuiahrghqb vt 4iuhtlkaghqref Right now Scarlett is about to start her Senior year in Hjsndjkhljrkghuer4itq w4erWERQWERAWERAERFighschool. She spends most of her time with her best friend Austin, or her boyfriend Massimo. She is expecting a baby in January and now that the shock has worn off, she's really excited. She is happy and in love but is still struggling with her depression. History Scarlett's mother had her when she was only seventeen. Her father left and she was left to raise a baby alone. When she was 2 her mother met someone and when she was 11 they were married. Ever since Scarlett was young they knew she would be in the performing arts. Since she was able to walk and talk she sang, dance, and was in plays. She loved it and loved being in the spotlight. While her parents were on their honeymoon Scarlett got very sick with the flu. Over the next few months shsfdhjukfkhurdegusihrdgwhureihuslrehliretlrthey found out that she had Type 1 diabetes. When she was thirteen her blood sugar dropped in her sleep and caused a stroke. She had to stop dancing which made her even more passionate about theater and singing. She was diagnosed with many psychological disorders that were caused by the depression of having diabetes. She has her moments but tries to stay in control. Scarlett started EAP in her freshman year, but it didn't go very well. She got into drugs heavily and screwed around. She never attended classes and her relationships with people were pretty much destroyed. She failed her freshman year, and spent her second time around in Waxters Juvenile detention facility. Getting back on track, off of drugs and trying to mend all the problems she caused, she got back into EAP and still struggled with issues. She often cut herself, and starved her body of insulin to lose weight. A condition known as Diabulimia. It all continued going on up until she foun d out that she was pregnant. Friendships and Enemies 'Aislynn Willoughby' Aislynn and Scarlett met during Scarlett's sophomore year, Aislynn's freshman year at EAP. They clicked right away. Scarlett had a big mouth and liked to party it up, and Aislynn was a little more quiet. It was the perfect friendship. They share common interests such as soccer and Rossi boys. Now they are both pregnant togetherand plan on helping each other out as much as they can. Though they don't hang out as much as they use to, their bond together is one that can't be broken. They'll always have each others backs no matter what. 'Austin Holiday' Austin and Scarlett have been friends since before they can remember. Always causing chaos and havoc with Romeo Alvey. When Romeo moved to Alaska, their bond only became stronger. He was the one who was there for her when she went through her drug use and needed a friend, and now that she's pregnant he's there for her more than ever. ERNJHUS OB84798W P T *Excited to be a mom Category:Heterosexuals Category:Females Category:Crazies Category:Characters